7 deadly sins vs Titans
by Liana Gold
Summary: They thoight that they defeated almost all of their major villians in the fight against the brotherhood, little did they know the worst was yet to come, and when did the justice league get involved? Robstar, Flinx, pre-bbrae


Our story starts with a team of five teenager heroes.

We have the ward of Batman.

An alien,

A half demon,

An animal shapeshifter,

And a cyborg.

They protect the city and stop evil with their super powers and team work. Their problem now...

They couldn't agree on a pizza topping.

"No way dude! Veggie lovers is the best! Right Rae?" Beastboy argued, his hands waving frantically. Raven grumbled, burying her face into her book and tugging at her hood. "One, don't call me Rae. Two, just because you like tofu doesn't mean I do too."

The green color of Beastboy's face turned a light brownish color from blushing, he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Cyborg scoffed. "Meat lovers is the best and you know it. Tofu never stood a chance against the real stuff." Before Beastboy could open his mouth to retort, Starfire cleared her throat, levitating forwards to join the conversation/argument.

"Please friends, I suggest we all eat the mustard, mint frosting, and anchovies for the toppings on our meal."

"No!" The all screamed, continuing on with their arguing. Robin growled, putting his other hand over the ear that didn't have the phone. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He said politely, before slamming the phone down with a bang and switching his attitude.

"Would everyone be quiet!" Robin yelled, holding the phone away from his ear while he scolded his teammates. "Yeah I'm sorry about that, we're having a bit of a disagreement." He revived glared from the four.

"Uh huh, yeah, well I'll just have one pepperoni, one cheese, a meat lovers-"

Beastboy was about to speak up, he had his mouth open and a finger pointed, but Robin beat him to it.

"-and a vegan pizza."

The changeling smiled and shut his mouth, content. Everyone seemed pretty happy with the order, he and Raven would share the pepperoni, Starfire could use the cheese to put whatever she wanted on it, and Beastboy and Cyborg could eat their desired pizzas.

Robin sighed, feeling relief that they could finally agree on their order, they all sat down on the couch with a huff, Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games, more like Beastboy complaining about Cyborg cheating and Cyborg's thundering laugh. Starfire played with Silkie, and Raven read her book. None of them even flinched when the crime alert went off, the sound blaring and the red flickering light giving them headaches. Cyborg groaned and threw down his controller.

"Oh come on! We just ordered the pizza!"

Raven rolled her eyes at him,

"Titans, move out!" He yelled, running downstairs to the garage. He hoped onto his R-cycle, riding off. Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire took to the skies, Beastboy in the shape of a bird, and Cyborg drove his 'baby'.

They all skidded to a stop when they saw they were at the warehouses.

There were police cars flooding the area, along with men in uniforms guiding nosy people back. The familiar neon yellow police tape seemed to glow in the dark. A chubby officer who was sweating bullets noticed the five, and jogged over. "Thank god you're here, there's a body in there, looks like it's been torn to shreds."

"Titans don't do murder cases, you know this-"

"Yeah I know, but this is something else. We don't know how to handle it." The man dismissed. Raven could feel the fear radiating off of the officer like a heater in the dead of winter. He lead them under the police tape and pointed to the warehouse where the body was supposedly at. He refused to walk any further than where he was now.

Robin shrugged and walked forward, crouching under the half open slide door and turning on a flashlight from his belt.

The coppery smell of blood drown out the stench of wet rotting wood, he squinted in the dark to try and see better, but found it was no use. He kept looking on the ground until a dripping sound made his head tilt upward. The sight he came in contact with made his stomach churn.

A man hung in the air by his wrists, wrapped up in rusted chains that had dried blood around his skin. His head hung low, and was caked in blood and dirt, and his once blonde hair was now stained a brownish auburn from his dried blood. The bottom half of him was missing, it looked like it was torn off from him, ripping his body in half. He looked like he was in business attire, meaning he was probably on his way home when he was attacked.

"Oh my god." Beastboy whispered. Flinching away his eyes. His animal nose inhaled the smell of blood, and he gagged, holding in his vomit, Starfire placed her hand on his hunched shoulder in worry. "Are you the ok, friend Beastboy?" She asked, trying to comfort the green teen. He took a deep breath through his mouth and straightened up. "Yeah, I'm okay Star."

He looked over at Raven, who stared emotionless at the corpse, though he if he looked deep enough into her purple eyes, he could see the discomfort and fear hidden within them.

Starfire choked on her tears, she was never good with death, especially those that are civilians.

Cyborg suddenly lost his appetite, his face twisted up into obvious disgust.

Robin just flinched, he'd experienced death a lot in Gotham, from the hands of people like the joker, but it was never as gruesome as this.

Raven held back a gasp of pain when a sharp pain ran through her head like a knife, something was drawing her towards the body, something dark, and something familiar...

She hung back while the other Titans examined the body, searching for all the evidence they could find. Beastboy noticed her resistance, and immediately became worried. "Hey Rae, you good?" Concern filled his voice as he walked to the purple haired demon.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." She dismissed, waving her hand like it was nothing to worry about. This only concerned him more, she didn't threaten, hurt, or even yell at him for calling her Rae, which was extremely abnormal for her.

The ride back to the tower was quiet, it barley sounded like they were even breathing.

When they got to the tower, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy retreated back to their rooms, feeling sick at their stomachs. Before Robin could leave, Raven pulled his arm, her face blank but her eyes full of fear.

"Robin, the police were right, this isn't a regular murder case, it's darker, more sinister."

His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She took a deep breath, preparing herself. She even took down her hood, which meant she was being completely serious.

"When we were there, I felt something. Like a pretense pulling me towards it. I know the feeling, I've felt it before. I hate to admit it, but we don't have just your usual psychopath on the loose." Robin's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together, her usual monotone voice was filled with terror and fright. Which meant if Raven was scared, everyone else should be terrified.

"This is dark magic..."


End file.
